


Letters to a Girl I Love

by fluffyfluffycake



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, I know it, We all know it, YOU KNOW IT, also i never finished watching victorious so i might get stuff wrong, but now i've converted them for jori, here are some stupid dumb love poems, i don't have enough jori content so i guess i have to make some of my own, i guess tori is ooc as well, jade swears like she was always meant to, or a truck driver, she would have sworn like a sailor, so please excuse that, they might sound a little ooc, they were originally about me and this girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyfluffycake/pseuds/fluffyfluffycake
Summary: Is it so bad to ask for a few more moments to spend with you? Would you linger just a little longer with me?Sometimes, feelings pour out of Jade and onto paper, no matter how hard she tries to squash them down.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 30
Kudos: 71





	1. Letter Number One

**Author's Note:**

> These are all a bunch of stupid little love poems (you can find the originals on my Tumblr) that I've converted to Jori.
> 
> TW: implied self-harm

This was stupid. So fucking stupid.

It wasn't Jade's fault that Tori was so nice, and sweet, and full of, like, positive energy. It wasn't Jade's fault that she couldn't stop thinking about that thousand-watt grin of hers, or the way her hair smelled of shampoo and vanilla when she hugged her. Stupid Tori, making her feel like this. Whatever "this" was.  


Jade slammed her head against the table a few times, trying to get a vision of coffee-colored eyes out of her mind. She slumped over in defeat. 

God. Fuck. Didn't Lane say something about writing things down when they got to be too much. Not that things were ever overwhelming for Jade West. She could deal with this. She didn't need Lane's help. She was just following his advice 'cause she wanted to.

Yeah, that was it.

Jade pulled her PearPhone out of her pocket and opened up her notes app.

_Our hands intertwine and I am mesmerized by the sight of your skin to mine, your fingers tangled in my own and my thumb brushing lazy patterns on that spot you love for me to touch. Your smooth bronze, as deep and rich as fresh caramel. My uneven ivory, marred by self-inflicted scars that had you kissed until they healed. The contrast is startling and I wonder for a fleeting moment, what life would be like if you were mine and I were yours._

_Would you erase my pain for me? Would you take away my agony, my misery?_

_I wish I had the courage to say it aloud. I wish I could tell you all the beautiful things about you that you somehow manage to fail to see. I wish fervently, wholeheartedly, that I could follow you to the ends of the earth and to whatever lays beyond. I wish._

_But the words die on my lips and instead I tell you that I think you look pretty today. Instead I blush and look away and shuffle my feet. Instead I pretend that we have all the time in the world together, to just exist as we are._

_Maybe if I want it hard enough, you will love me back._

Jesus fucking Christ, when did she turn into such a sap?


	2. Letter Number Two

Why the hell was it so hard to stop staring at Tori from across the classroom?

Maybe it was her cheekbones. Or her hair. Or her weird clothes. Or the way she leaned into her hand and knitted her brow together when she was trying to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. Maybe it was the way her left eye twitched when something annoyed her (and with the rambunctious boys in the class, this was a common occurrence.)

Jade let out a heavy sigh, throwing down her pencil, fed up with trying to pretend like she was taking notes. It’s not like learning about frogs’ eyeballs would help her become a successful director, anyways.

The raven-haired girl discreetly tore out a sheet of notebook paper and began to furtively scribble on it.

_No one ever told me it would be so scary to fall in love with someone like you. No one ever told me it would feel so breathless, so out of control, so very much like losing my mind._

_But I would ignite the earth and burn the entire world to ashes if only to let you roast marshmallows in the embers. I would build kingdoms, empires, dynasties, in your name if only you would ask._

_There is blood on my hands, darling, and it’s all for you._

Oh, man. This was just getting worse and worse, wasn’t it?


	3. Letter Number Three

Now this was just plain ridiculous.

It was completely unreasonable that Jade would keep writing this sickening stuff. Utterly incomprehensible. Whatever big words you could throw in there that also meant, "What the fuck, why." Jade's brain felt like mush, anyways.

But here she was, sticky-note and pen in hand, scribbling another one down.

This was awful.

_Just looking at you makes my heart ache. How does no one else seem to see how beautiful you are? How did I never realize that your hands are so small, your copper skin so soft? You have a radiance that I’ve never seen before. I know it’s stupid and cliché, but privately, quietly, I think that you light up the whole room._

Jade didn't bother looking over it once she was done. She just stuck it in her back pocket, hoping that this would all go away soon and she could be back to the Big Bad Jade West, Wicked Witch and Terrorizer of Small Children. God, she was getting so... soft. Gross.


	4. Letter Number Four

What. The. Ever-loving. Fuck?

Jade could swear that she still felt her thigh burning from where Tori had brushed up against it hours ago. The faintest lingering scent of delicate perfume, cheery encouraging words ringing in her ears. Tori. Tori. _Tori._

What was this girl doing to her?

Jade's hand skittered across her desk and groped around, finding a pencil stub and the back of an old Jet Brew receipt.

_There are so many things I want to say to you. But I am scared to say them, I am scared that I can’t convey all that is so wildly perfect about you, that if I were to try to tell you it would come out all wrong. And I hate that no one else sees what I see about you._

_This is messy, and difficult, and I don’t think I’m making any sense, but I finally understand what it means to love someone. And I think that maybe I’ve found my home in you._


	5. Another Letter, From a Different Person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sapph, if you're reading this, yes, this was inspired by our conversation.

Tori stood still in pleasant surprise, feeling slightly overwhelmed and most definitely blushing much more than she would like to be. In her hands were four scraps of paper, each one a love poem accompanied by several heart-themed doodles around the edges. She had no idea that Jade could be so soft, so open. Pouring glimpses of her soul into words.

Tori grinned so hard she thought her face might break in two when an idea came to her. She picked up her pencil and began to write.

_Your eyes are like a sparkling ocean, both tempest-tossed, containing violent storms and calm, lapping waves. They are like moonlight shining on water, water that I could drown in the depths of.  
But sometimes they’re more like a darkened sky, mysterious and reserved. I could swear that there are stars there, trapped and preserved like amber. I want to use those constellations to map my way to your heart. There are entire universes in your eyes._

_I need your love as the planets need to revolve around the sun, and as they orbit their sun, I will follow you too. I will spin and spin until I am delirious and nothing, not even gravity, could separate our infinite cycle. My world would be dark without you, my sun. Will you keep away the night?_

_I can’t tell you how much I want to show you all the private, solitary places in the world where we can be alone together. Places where time slows and it’s just us, just two girls with a love that can never be tarnished. I dream of you and me, in a meadow where the sun shines down with golden rays, where I play with your hair and you pretend that you’re not falling asleep in my lap. Where I wake you up to watch the sun sink below the horizon, and I tell you that you look even more beautiful painted in all the colors of the setting sun, where we wait to watch the stars smile down on us._

_Jade, I love you. I miss you when you’re not here, not next to me. You’re a part of me that I need. So please, I need your embrace like lungs need air to breathe. Just hold me. Let’s lie down together, with you in my arms. Our hearts will beat together, becoming one. One breath at a time, we’ll move forward together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was all translated from French (good god, it's a bitch to translate), so I promise you, it sounds 53% better in French. I hope that you enjoyed anyway. 
> 
> PS: I know that one of the poems, Jade wrote it in her notes app, but let's just pretend.


End file.
